Offensive smells exist in the environment of humans. These smells can be generated by a wide variety of things such as the use of a toilet, dirty gym clothes, lack of personal hygiene, or a full garbage can. Whenever an offensive smell is found in an area, the usual course of action of occupants of that area is to find a way to eliminate that offensive smell. A myriad of air freshening technologies have been developed which offer people a way to eliminate, or at the very least, cover up offensive smells and make an area more comfortable for occupants. One area that is often subject to offensive smells is the interior of a car or other vehicle. The interior of a car is very small and must sometimes carry things that generate offensive smells such as garbage, dirty clothes, and people with poor hygiene. To combat this, the most common form of car air freshener is often used. Most car air fresheners are comprised simply of a scent impregnated material which is hung from somewhere in the car, most commonly the rear view mirror. These air fresheners are cheap and effective and as such are widely used by consumers, especially in public transportation such as busses and taxis. These air fresheners, though cheap and effective, suffer from one major flaw in particular; they are not customizable. This type of car air freshener hangs in full view of vehicle occupants, and as such, it is desirable to have an air freshener that is decorative and pleasing to the driver of the vehicle. It is an object of the present invention to solve the customizability issue by introducing a kit and method that allows a user to create an air freshener bearing any image of their choosing that can be printed from a computer.